


Foreign Culture Program

by SailorPunkSenshi



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPunkSenshi/pseuds/SailorPunkSenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Bangalter and Guy Manuel are university students in a highly acclaimed world education program which sends them to the depths of Mass. United States. One day Guy Man receives a package meant for Thomas. Opening it up without reading the mailing sticker he finds out some things about Thomas he didn't think he'd ever know. He returns the package to Thomas, keeping one of the package's contents to himself knowing he'll get a big use out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Up

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a college AU for a few days now and I am really looking forward to it. It's going to take a while considering I've got work, college, a run and my birthday in late November. I hope you all like it. :) <3.

The Foreign Culture Program was highly acclaimed in educating young adults from around the world, placing them in schools with amazing academic promises. Each year it would enlist 800 students, from thirteen years old to twenty five, and send them to new lands in hopes of culturally enriching their lives. This year, a select few of one hundred French university students, would travel to Japan and the United States. Five of them ended up at a small, but well hailed campus in Massachusetts, United States. Their names: Brianna Tenet. Guillaume Emmanuel de Homem-Christo, Brigette Savage, Thomas Bangalter, and Devon Blanc. They were set to live in houses all next to each other close to the campus.   
As the airplane descended onto the tarmac, Guy Man looked out onto his new home for two semesters. He noticed the other French students fooling around and talking of their future classes. The girls seemed to be getting chummy with each other. Five minutes later and the flight attendants finally allowed everyone to move around. The one man in front of him turned around with a big dorky smile.

'Bonjour! Je m'appelle Thomas.' The man cheerfully said, giving Guy Man his hand to shake.

'Je m'appelle Guy Man.' Guy Man shook Thomas's hand. He was so polite and open, he seemed like a really nice guy. Unfortunately, they couldn't be friends, Guy Man thought, Thomas was probably a man who could become popular so fast and get anyone he wanted. 'Eh, Thomas? Are you in House 5?'

Thomas dug into his pocket to pull out a folded up paper. 'Non, I am in House 4. We'll be next to each other, though.' He smiled again. The front of the plane was allowed to exit now. 'I heard that we share a class together. Theory?'

'Ah, yes.'

'Do you have a house mate?'

'Oui, an American it seems.' Guy Man yawned, surprised at how much the other was interested in talking. 'I think his name is Eric.'

'Mine is one of our own, Devon.' Thomas looked over to Devon, clad in high end clothing and a perfect coiffure. 'He seems – nice.'

The middle of the plane now left. That left the back, the FCP students and two families. Thomas stood up at straight as he could underneath the ceiling and grabbed his carry on from the upper bin. Guy Man slid his out from underneath his chair and stood up with greater ease.

The back of the airplane was finally allowed to leave.

'Say, Guy Man?' Thomas stopped to talk to his new friend.

'Oui, Thomas?'

'Maybe we can meet up someday, after we're all settled in?' Thomas had a hopeful smile that made a part of Guy Man jealous.

'Oui, okay.' Guy Man nodded, following after their crowd.

\-----_____-----  
Guy Man flopped onto his couch, inhaling deeply after a long day of unpacking and cooking. He liked his house mate, he was a silent type with more to do than say.  
He turned on his television and studied the new layout of the channels. He settled on a cooking show, which got him hungry again. One thing about the United States: The more food inside the house the better. In France, when you got hungry you went to a cafe or a pub, your cabinets and drawers were mostly bare. Unfortunately, they had nothing in the house left.

'Um, Eric?' Guy Man called to his house mate.

'Yeah, man?' Eric came out of the kitchen with an apron and cleaning gloves on. It was Eric's second semester in the house, and he wasn't intending on leaving any semester soon.

'I'm going to buy some food. Did you want anything? Coffee, cigarettes?' Guy Man walked to the coat rack and retrieved his wallet.

'No. Thanks though.'

\-----_____-----

Guy Man stood in line at the cafe on campus, breathing more cinnamon than oxygen. The person in front of him was taking a while, so he decided to play with his cell phone, deleting old contacts.

'Oh, you're Guy Manuel?' A voice behind him asked. Guy Man turned around to see Thomas, smiling at him. He gave a small wave, nodding.

'Allo, Thomas. I see you're adjusting to this new way, too?' Guy Man pointed to the plug adapter box in Thomas's arms.

'Ah, yes. I'm not sure I didn't wait to buy new records Here.' Thomas laughed and shrugged. He was so cool and carefree, Guy Man thought to himself.

It was Guy Man's time to order. He bought a talle Vanilla Bean frappuccino. 'What would you like Thomas? I'll buy for you, it looks like you've spent enough today.'

'Oh, merci! One talle macchiatto, si'vous plait.' Thomas beamed at Guy Man, who smiled back without thinking.

As there orders were being filled Thomas talked to Guy Man about back home, the things they did and the unique hide away places they had found. They found they both loved music and art and discussed which time era for each they loved most. Their orders finally finished and the two men exited the cafe together. Seeing as they were both going back to their respective homes Guy Man and Thomas continued their conversation.

'You know something, Guy Man?'

'Hmm yes, Thomas?' Guy Man looked up to Thomas, getting his key out of his pocket.

'We didn't have to get settled in to meet up. How nice is that?' Thomas exclaimed, retrieving his own key. 'See you another time?' He asked, waving to Guy Man as he opened his door.

'Oui, that would be nice.' Guy Man waved back, smiling to himself. He entered his home to find Eric passed out on the couch, exhausted it appeared. 'That would be Very nice.' Guy Man said to himself as he sat down next to Eric and turned the television on to a comedy show.


	2. Meilleur Ami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took a while. I've been working a lot lately and college has been taking up a lot of my time. I haven't even watched television in two weeks.

The first three weeks of classes was so easy that Guy Man had assumed his position as 'the unconcerned, mystery kid'. Many girls had already separated a path from him as he'd walk by, a cigarette in his mouth, and whisper to each other. He'd ignore their cat calls and casually text the other transfer students. It turns out that Brigette was a bit of a hard-ass worker and Devon was much nicer than his tight collar appearance first defined him as. Thomas was the same goof on cell phone as he was in person. They had all gone out to the cafes around campus and usually Brianna and Devon would end up making out with everyone else huddling together avoiding the tongue twisting.

'Hey Guy Man!'

Guy Man looked up, his head phones on his neck. Music blaring as he was able acknowledge to his surroundings. He saw Thomas with a group of guys. He looked so stoic yet calm and approachable.

'Bonjour, Thomas. How was your day?' Guy Man smiled softly, waving to Thomas.

'Ah, it's been long.' Thomas rubbed his head, a neck ache was forming. Many homeworks and essays already, many started and all due next week. He hadn't see Guy Man in their shared Theory class, though it could be because Guy Man sat far in the back and hid himself in his hoodie to sleep.

'You okay? You seem like you've had a long week. You should come over for cafe.'

The other men in the group looked at each other, suspecting smirks on their faces. It was a normal custom for Guy Man and the rest of their transfer students. Cafe was just cafe. An intimate surrounding was just as normal as meeting for cafe at a mall or going to a club.

'Anyway, I'm free after three.' Guy Man took out another cigarette and lit it up.

'I'm good after five. I'll text message you when I'm home. Do you want me to bring over that cd I borrowed?' Thomas eyed Guy Man's cigarette box, non verbally asking for one.

'Non, keep it for as long as you'd like.' Guy Man got the hint and gave him one. Thomas spread his lips and put it in between them. Guy Man raised his lighter to Thomas's cigarette, holding the fire a little longer than necessary.

'Oi, kid I think he's got enough fire.' One of the group of guys around Thomas laughed at Guy Man.

'Lay off. Guy Man, il est mon meilleur ami.' Thomas was quick to defend Guy Man. Guy Man just stood silent, his cigarette dangling out of his usually shut lips. He had never had someone call him their best friend, and now, this kid who he had only for a few weeks is allowing Guy Man that title. Sure, it's just a name but it meant a lot to a kid who had to always prove himself.

'Oh, thank you Thomas.' Guy Man blushed, putting his headphones on his ears and quickly shuffled off. 'I'll see you later.'

_____-----_____

It was just Thomas coming over, what was Guy Man thinking putting cologne on. He smelled of cedar and whiskey, ah home. His living room clean as always, his house mate was very organized. Thank god, or Guy Man would be on a special episode of Hoarders. He would always be nagged, 'Guy Man, pick that up. That's not where a sock should go, Guy Man stop cumming in the toilet.'

Guy Man would always shrug, sitting back down on the couch, cafe and homework in his hands. Today, though, he had cleaned to his own specification. Everything looked realistically used and he made sure there was a normal amount of dust for a university house. He bounced around on the couch, settling the pillows into a comfortable pile, the blanket fell over him giving him an idea.

-Hey, I just got back home. I will be over in a few minutes.

-Cool. I just put the tea kettle on.

-I'm bringing over a cd of mine, insurance for making sure I give yours back.

Guy Man hadn't even thought of getting out the cafe and tea and ran to the kitchen, making a mess of what Eric had cleaned just hours ago. Teas and mugs and kettle hot. Five flavoured teas and eighteen cafe strengths. He was going to make a good impression on Thomas. This would be his first visit over to Guy Man's. Guy Man, on many occasions, had been over to Thomas's house, small intimate parties and study sessions.

Thomas walked up the stairs to Guy Man's house, his shirt freshly ironed and his coat free of pillings. His breath was clean of cigarette smell and his hair was freshly washed that morning. He loved seeing Guy Man, Guy Man was one of his best friends. He made him feel good and human. He knocked on the door and waited for Guy Man to answer.

'Bonjour, Thomas.' Guy Man smiled, moving aside to let Thomas in.

'Allo, Guy Man.' Thomas looked around. 'Guy Man, your house is so – clean. It's odd.' He turned to face Guy Man. 'I assumed it would look more lived in and homey.'

'This is Eric's doing. He actually doesn't stop cleaning.' Guy Man didn't know what to do. Lately he had been getting shy around Thomas, become silently enveloped in his words every time he spoke. 'I have many flavours of teas and cafes. Here, choose your favourite.' Guy Man happily ushered Thomas to his collection.

Thomas picked matcha tea and filled the green mug. Guy Man chose peach and his favourite red mug.

'So have you been to Theory class? I don't see you there?' Thomas sat at the table, lifting his hand to rub his neck again. His neck was getting tight from staying up all night studying for a big test.

'Yeah, I like to sit in the back, it's hard to get into it. Do you mind if I help?' Guy Man walked behind him. Thomas nodded. Guy Man cracked his own fingers one by one before settling his hands on Thomas's cold shoulders. He pushed his thumbs into the tight muscle, pushing in softly until Thomas could find peace. He was too tense.

'Thomas, you have to relax more, you're really tight.' Guy Man rubbed Thomas's shoulders.

'Sorry, I've been stressed out over a test tomorrow.' Thomas tried to relax. He inhaled and exhaled deeply and let his worries go away for the time being.

Guy Man smiled, this was much easier. He could massage the muscles into soft, working parts again. He moved up the back of the neck softly going over a small hair line as Thomas dipped his head down.

'That feels so good, Guy Man.' Thomas smiled and moaned as Guy Man bravely went lower between his shoulder blades. Thomas gave in and dropped to the table, just avoiding the tea cups. 'An odd request, Guy Man, but pourriez-vous me frotter au bas du dos?' Thomas looked up at Guy Man, who avoided any eye contact.

'S-sure.' Guy Man lifted Thomas's shirt to expose his back. He took a moment to look at it. Just barely having time to set his hands on Thomas's hips his front door opened. Guy Man jumped back, hitting his elbow on the hot iron stove top. 'Fuck!' He cried out holding his elbow.

Thomas, upon hearing the door, pulled down his shirt, stood up too fast and his foot caught on the table. He fell back onto his back bone. He groaned loudly, hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment.

'Thomas, are you okay?' Guy Man looked up to see Eric, confused and hands full of groceries. 'It's just Eric. Thomas, how's your back? That sounded painful.' He got onto his knees and helped Thomas sat up.

'I'm fine, merci. How are you more importantly?' Thomas lifted Guy Man's arm to see a whitening inch thick line on his elbow already. 'Guy Man, that looks bad.'

'I think I'll be okay.' Guy Man smiled at Thomas, who chuckled at their bad luck.

Eric was still standing with five bags of groceries in his arms, watching the two men stare at each other for a few minutes. He was getting a little embarrassed and coughed loudly. 'Hey, can I get help?'

'Oh, oh sure. Thomas, voulez-vous rester pour le dîner?' Guy Man stood up, extending his good arm to lift Thomas up.

'Oui, merci.' Thomas rubbed his back. 'I guess I'll take that back rub another time.' He laughed softly grabbing one of the bags from Eric.

After making formal hellos Eric decided that Thomas was all right. Thomas was a little on the weary side after seeing how clean Eric was and how he ran up to his bedroom right after dinner was finished.

'I'll see you at Theory class tomorrow?' Thomas was at the outside of the door with a cigarette in his mouth, again leaning down for Guy Man to light it.

'Sure, hey I'm running low on liquid. You owe me.' Guy Man laughed as he lit the two cigarettes. He blew out the smoke. 'I'm surprised Eric is fine with smoking this close to the inside. He's a bit-' Guy Man trailed off, looking up to Eric's bedroom. The light was on and the curtains were down. 'Well he's not who I would have chosen, but he's fine.'

'Yeah? At least you don't have to hear Devon and Jessie having sex every night.'

'Jes- I thought he was with Brianna?'

Thomas lifted his eyebrows and took a long drag. 'During the daytime, yeah.'

'Maybe you should retaliate, non? You're a good looking man, you don't have anyone?'

Thomas shook his head, taking the last amount of toxin the cigarette could give him. 'Non, I don't have anyone, a few girls were interested but ehhh I'm not looking for that kind of attention. Oh, my package should be in any day now.' Every week the students would receive massive amounts of mail. Guy Man had already received money and chocolates. Thomas lifted his arm and read the time on his watch. 'Oh, man it's getting late, I'll see you in class tomorrow. Bonne nuit, Guy Man.' He smiled back at Guy Man.

Guy Man opened his door, waving back. 'Night, Thomas.'


	3. We're Here To Learn Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update. This was the chapter I was really concentrating on making my favourite so it'll be good.

Thomas yawned at the computer he and Devon shared. He looked at the lower screen and saw it was 3:25 in the morning. He shouldn't be tired, he was still adjusting to the new time zone. It would be, what, ten in the morning at home? He shuffled in the rolling chair, attempting to recreate comfort. He'd finished his homeworks and take home tests, he'd already checked his online profiles. Thomas decided to check his mail and was elated to find out it had arrived. He opened the calendar on the computer to check the time the mail personals would make their route. 5:00 pm. Thomas had classes from 2:30 to 7:25. Damn it, he'd either miss his package or he'd have to have Devon be home to sign for it. Devon... as much as a nice guy he turned out to be he wasn't very reliable. Not his fault, the girls grabbed his attention as often as they grabbed his crotch. He was a ladies man and Thomas was a jealous one. Not that he wanted to rub against an honestly beautiful set of 40DD or dainty hips, it was more he was jealous of said breasts and hips. He wanted to have his own Devon, but Not Devon. More like a not-so-coiffed feisty little man. Thomas yawned again and decided it was time to go to bed. He couldn't be late for Theory class. 

As he pressed the off button on the computer he thought about which one of his new toys he'd play with first. He'd been waiting for a few weeks to try out the Butterfly and he shuttered at the thought. He walked behind the staircase to his bedroom and stripped off his clothing before hopping onto his bed. He stretched out, melting into his blankets. He let the warmth of the cotton touch his bare skin as he continued to think about tomorrow; the class, the mail, the male. Thomas couldn't just fall asleep with his mind coming back to that man he wanted to rub against him, to fuck him. He looked up at his door to see if he closed it. Nodding to the closed door, he laid on his stomach and led his fingers down his hips. Thomas closed his eyes, his lips parting and his fingers rubbing his ass. Finished teasing himself he lifted his ass up and his legs spread, his chest against the bed as he moved his hands from the back to his front. His right hand led itself to past his perineum to massage his entrance. His left hand to his erection. His imagination caused moans slowly got lost into the sheets, but the climax came quicker. Thomas succumbed to sleep soon after, a smiled stamped on his face.

_____-----_____

'Bonjour, Thomas. Are you feeling alright?' Devon knocked on Thomas's bedroom door. No answer. He knocked again before opening the door and getting a view of Thomas. 'Woah, woah man. Get some clothes on and get your ass in the shower. It's already 1:30 and I'm done with classes for the day.' Devon hid his view with his sleeve.

'Sorry Devon.' Thomas sat up and looked at his alarm clock. It should have gone off two hours ago, but he supposed he forgot to turn it on before he decided to masturbate.

Devon walked off, grumbling some words about not wanting to see Thomas's gold. Thomas stood up and stretched. He grabbed his watch and clothes and walked straight to the bathroom. Hell if Devon had already seen him naked that day he didn't need to hide his beautiful dignity.

After his shower he changed, grabbed two small baguettes and rode his bicycle off to Building 5.

 

2:35.

Thomas ran up to Room 5211C. His first time being late to anything and it threw him into a two minute panic. He opened the door silently but all the students still stared him down. His seat was taken. Fuck. He liked sitting that close to the front. He decided to walk up the steps instead of leaving altogether, to sit in the back, the only open seat next to a hoodie clad student. Thomas sat down and reached in his bag only to find he forgot his pens at his house.

'Fuck. Hey man, could I borrow your pen?' Thomas whispered to the student next to him. The silent kid dragged his fingers over his pen and pushed it to Thomas.

'Thanks, man.'

'De rien, Thom.'

'Guy Man?' Thomas leaned forward and looked closer to the face under the hoodie. 'Hey, Guy Man.'

Guy Man's face was hidden pretty well underneath the red cloth, his lip between his teeth.  
'Hey, Thom. You're late.' Guy Man flicked his head back, his hood falling down revealing the thick lush of brown wide locks.

'Yeah, I woke up pretty late. I had to eat on the way here, Oh! Here.' Thomas reached into his bag again and pulled out a wrapping of foil. He handed it to his friend. 'It's a baguette.'

Guy Man's eyes widened and a smile came across his lips like Thomas hadn't seen yet. 'Merci, I haven't eaten since dinner.' He opened the foil and shoved the baguette into his mouth, suckling it down.

Class had gone by pretty quick. Guy Man wasn't used to so much talking as Thomas usually sat down front when chatting up with the teacher. He didn't bother asking for his pen back, seeing how he had only one class that day and Thomas had three.

\-----

Thomas was in the cafe waiting in line when he saw the brown van outside. The mail. He thought maybe he could text message Devon and ask him to stop by their apartment around five but when he saw Devon farther back in the cafe he decided to message another. He checked his watch. It was 4:12, Guy Man was probably at his apartment.

-Guy Manuel, are you home?

No response.

-Guy Manuel, are you home? I need your help.

No response for another minute.  
-Oui?

-Are you home?

-Yeah, what's wrong?

\- Can you pick up my package at five? I won't be home until seven.

\- Oui. Do you have a key?

\- No, the door should be unlocked. Just walk inside.

\- And if it's not?

\- Keep my package until I get home. I'll come to pick it up.

\- That sounds good.

\- Merci! Merci! Merci!

Guy Man set his cell phone back onto his stomach. He stared up at his bedroom ceiling and sighed. Great, now he has to move. He took out a candy bar from his bed side table and chewed on it before he decided it was time to be helpful for his friend. He walked out to the living room and got his jacket and sneakers on. He walked outside, into the soft rain and walked over to Thomas's apartment. Guy Man carefully walked up the steps and turned the door handle only to find it was locked.

'Ah, fuck my life.' Guy Man hit his head against the door. He turned around and watched the street busying with students walking back to their homes and out to classes. He took his cell phone and cigarette box out of his pocket.

-Your door is locked. Am I supposed to stay out in the rain?

No response.

Guy Man huffed. He looked at the time. It was 4:45 now. He opened his Solitaire game on his cell phone to pass the time.

'Are you Thomas Bangalter?' Guy Man looked up to see the mailman with a large package in his hands.

'Oh, oui. Hello.' He tried his best to be friendly. The mailman handed the package to 'Thomas' and gave him the clipboard to sign. He nodded to the mailman as he walked off. He saw the mailman walk down the street farther before walking back to his own apartment. He saw his own small wall mounted mail box was full. Reaching in he retrieved the mail and opened the door. Guy Man set the mail and Thomas's package on the kitchen table and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Ten minutes later and a clean and steamed Guy Man much happier, a loud disgust was heard throughout the apartment. Guy Man walked out of the bathroom, towels wrapped around his hips, chest and neck.

'Guy Man, I think I opened your box. I'm sorry.'

'Oh, no. Eric that's not mine.' Guy Man shook his hair. 'It's a friend's package.'

Eric looked up at Guy Man, embarrassed horror in his eyes. 

'What's wrong?' Guy Man walked up to Eric, and looked into the box.

Guy Man paused when he saw the contents of the package. 'Eric, I'm going to need you to find some packaging tape.'

'Aye, captain.' Eric left quickly, happy to forget about the incident.

Guy Man swallowed as he picked up an item from the box. A set of handcuffs and keys. The package was full of thongs, lubrication and stockings. It contained a small panty vibrator named 'The Butterfly', another pair of handcuffs, and a large bottle of strawberry lotion.

There was no way that this was for Thomas. He looked at the package sticker and saw the FCP symbol as clear as day. Maybe, maybe this was actually for Brigette? She liked the fun life style. He blushed when he looked closer and saw 'Thomas Bangalter' on the address line.

'Fuck, Thomas.' Guy Man mumbled to himself. 'Je ne pensais pas que tu était un obsédé sexuel'

Knock knock knock! Guy Man dropped the handcuffs into the box as he saw a plethora of curls in the front door window. He shut the box and ran to the door.

'Ah, bo-bonjour Thomas.'

'Bonjour, my last class got cancelled.' Thomas smiled down to Guy Man and laughed.' Nice towels, do you have my package?'

'Oui, ehh Thomas?' Guy Man looked back at the package as Thomas walked inside the room. 'Eric thought it was one of our packages and he opened it. I'm sorry. Don't be- don't be mad?'

Thomas walked to his package and looked inside, muddling through the items. He nodded to himself. 'It's fine, Guy Manuel. You didn't know.' He looked up and smiled. Thomas picked up his package and walked over to hug Guy Man. 'You'd think being foreign with our accents and 'worldly charm' that None of us would have any issues finding a mate, but here I am!' With that Thomas smiled and waved good bye to Guy Man as he walked out of the apartment to his own. Guy Man walked over to the window, and saw Thomas taking a considerable amount of time getting his key into the lock. Thomas looked up to Guy Man's living room window and if Guy Man was seeing correctly, gave him a soft smirk before heading inside before the rain came down hard.

Guy Man closed the curtains with a wide blush on his face. He walked back to the kitchen, deciding it was time for a large cup of cafe. He stood at his Keurig, watching the water level heat up and deprecate then he pressed the 'large' button and waited for the cafe to come out into his favourite red mug. Guy Man pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down.

He was offended as he sat down by some odd object. He reached underneath him and pulled out a small remote. 'What?' He asked himself as he studied it. He didn't own anything, nor did Eric, that required a remote that small or feminine looking – Thomas. He pulled out his cell phone and looked up 'The Butterfly'. He looked through the main website and saw the symbol of a light green butterfly with a little pink 'Venus's mirror' on it. Guy Man looked on the back of the remote and the same symbol. He clicked his tongue and leaned back into the chair.

One of two things were happening:

1\. Either Thomas forgot the remote. If this were the case then Thomas would ask for it without embarrassment.

2\. Or Thomas left it there, purposefully, and he wanted to see where they could go with it.

Guy Man smirked and put the remote in his bag. It's not that he didn't humour the thought of him having a sex filled rendezvous with the tall kid but after the very fast paced actions of the night he started giving a little more thought to maybe it wasn't one sided.

Guy Man stood up and cracked his bones, and headed to his bedroom. It was pretty early, but he wasn't planning on sleeping.


	4. How To Take Tests Better

Theory class: Day _?

Guy Man couldn't remember. It had been about three months, two classes a week so..... too much math. Too much math to care. There was one month left and it was getting very cold out. Soon all of the students would be in their temporary homes, snuggled in whilst classes were out for the winter break. Guy Man would probably be getting a new house next semester, seeing how Eric wasn't moving. He insisted upon it.  
Maybe he could house with another FCP? Yes, that would be nice. Being able to use his native tongue during all times at home.

'Welcome to Day 24 of Theory Class everyone. Please sit down. Whoever is late Friday will not have access to complete the second half of the test.'

A collective groan and whispered 'what!'s echoed throughout the hall.

'Yes, class. It is in the syllabus and Has been since the first day. Today is part one of your second test.' The teacher stood up from his desk and handed each row packets to hand out behind them. 'This will not be on everything you've learned since your last test because of the two weeks we missed on that freak electric storm and power outage. Unless you have a reason, not an excuse, as to why you can not make it on Friday please see me so we can discuss different times. Thank you so much and I hope everyone remembers to breath.'

Guy Man received his test packet, it wasn't too big, and stared at it. It was mostly fill in answers, twenty five multiple choices and one short answer. He carefully examined the test to look for dubious questions like 'hand this in and leave without filling anything in but your name.' Those weren't fun. Guy Man took out a pen from his bag and began to fill in the questions he knew completely. Theory class tests were odd but it was more objective thought versus exact definites.

'Thomas, you're late again.' The teacher announced rather loudly. Guy Man looked up and saw his friend with a red face and glistening skin. 'In the back with you.' Thomas grabbed the last test and ran up to the last remaining seat. In front of Guy Man.

Guy Man nodded a hello to Thomas before he sat down and began his own test. Thomas – Thomas wasn't as good on tests as Guy Man was. He was easily distracted.

Silence for minutes, then papers almost all at once turning, silence, paper. It was a pattern except one was falling behind. Guy Man. He had this, he knew he did but he himself was starting to lose focus. Thomas was grunting at the test, unable to answer any question past thirty. Where was Guy Man? Question fifty four. Thomas needed some encouragement, but Guy Man needed to know that Thomas was on board. After three the classrooms always got too hot even in late Autumn. Guy Man just had to wait fifteen more minutes.

 

'Jesus!' Exclaimed a kid from the front of the class as he stripped off his jacket. The majority of the class followed. Thomas didn't, he was wearing a pretty thick jacket, Guy Man assumed he'd have been the first to. He cleared his throat. Again. Thomas you dick. Guy Man was just going to have to wing it. He took the small remote out of his pocket and turned it on. He set the remote to the lowest setting. A soft vibrating one and pushed the button for just a few seconds. Thomas's back grew with a large inhale. Guy Man turned it up to half highest and pressed the button down harshly. Thomas sat up, hitting the back of his chair with a loud thud. He groaned with a shudder. He quickly stripped himself of the jacket and was left with just a thin t shirt. Thomas sat still for a few minutes waiting for the next vibration but it never came. He whined when he realized it wouldn't come. Guy Man cleared his throat again. Thomas returned to his abandoned test filling out a page and flipping the paper. He received a lovely minute of level five vibrations.

Guy Man had been finished with his test for about twenty minutes now. His little sex subject slowly learning that every page he finished he'd get a reward. The quicker he turned the page the longer the pleasure. Unfortunately, though, Guy Man had to get back home for a Skype call with his parents. He stood up and gathered his things and headed to the front to hand in his test. He looked up to see Thomas, his face filled with sadness and sexual aggression. He could just see the thoughts in the other man's mind, 'what, why are you going? I’m so close.' He walked out of the room and pressed the button down, on the lowest setting but held it down and through the window of the door watched Thomas biting his lip and restlessly moving in his seat. Just a few more seconds and Thomas hid his face in his test and arched his back. He lifted back his head, his face pure white now and his mouth agape. He looked at the door, his expression turning into a glare when he saw Guy Man give a kiss in his direction and walk off.

 

_____-----_____

'Mama, non. Non!'

'Avez-vous une petite amie encore?'

'Mama, se il vous plaît arrêter. Non je n'ai pas. Je ne suis pas intéressé par ne importe quelle fille.' Guy Man urged his mother to stop. She didn't cease. His brother didn't want anything to do with anyone and she was determined to have a grandchild no matter what the age of either of her two sons.

'Ne me faites pas attendre si longtemps. Je veux que vous avez une belle une sur votre bras lorsque vous revenez!'

'Oui, mon colocataire rentre à la maison, je dois y aller maintenant. Je vous aime tous les deux tellement.' Guy Man blew a kiss and waved good bye to his parents before they really started to hound him about getting a pretty thing to walk through his native door with him. Unfortunately he never discussed the possibility of homosexuality with his family. They weren't against it entirely but when someone interfered with 'grandchildren' it was a hit or miss.

'Hello, Eric.' Guy Man said to Eric as he exited the webcam on his laptop. He closed it and flopped back on the entirety of the couch while Eric mindlessly entered the home.

'Hi, bye.' Eric said quickly, going into the kitchen, making coffee and walking briskly up to his bedroom. Guy Man had to question everyday what was Eric's problem. He started off being a very cool, hardworking fellow but slowly turned into a socially avoidant and messy one. Since Eric stopped cleaning as much Guy Man noticed larger amounts of dust and dirt, especially near his bedroom and bathroom. Guy Man shrugged it off and turned the television off, deciding it was time to study.

 

The Keurig was still hot and his book was open to the correct section. Guy Man was going to study and study hard. Before he could sit down his cell phone vibrated. He groaned and looked at it.

-Mass Text- /Guy Manuel we need help. We cant study! Our tests are all tomorrow! Help?/

-/Do you want to do a study group? My house. I can buy snacks./

-/OUI!/


	5. Studying Your Friends

'Eric?' Guy Man softly knocked on Eric's bedroom door. 'Hey, I'm having the FCP over for a study group. We won't be loud, promise.'

Eric opened his door swiftly, his hair was ruffled and his glasses askew. 'No, it's fine. I'll go to the library, I didn't need to relax anyways.' He smiled, teeth bared and the corner of his upper lip rose. 'I'll be back at ten. Have fun.' Eric closed his door, and shuffled through his clothing to change into day clothing again and combed his hair. He whipped the door opened and walked down to the front door without saying anything. Once his shoes were on he left with a slam that knocked the coat rack over.

'Prick.' Guy Man fixed his shirt and walked down the stairs to fix what fell. He put his shoes on and made sure he had his cigarette box, cell phone and money. There was only a few convenience stores still open even though it was still only five pm.

-Mass Text- /Hey were here. Waiting for you. Thomas isnt ready yet./

/wait outside. Sorry. Im in line for food now./

 

Guy Man hurried as best as he could, running back to the apartment lane. Everyone but Thomas was waiting for them both.

'Thomas said he'll be right out. He's taking care of something.' Brigette spoke first, hugging Guy Man hello.

He hugged back, giving a cheek kiss to each of them, the usual custom. 'It's alright. We'll wait out here for him.' Not a moment later did they hear the front door of the house next to them swing open and Thomas skidded out of it. He ran over and breathlessly said hello. His face was white and his eyes were wide.

'Are you okay?' Devon asked, his girlfriend's hand in his own. They entered Guy Man's house and immediately headed for the Keurig.

'Oui, oui just got done finishing a project.' Thomas laid against the wall opposite of Guy Man. He had forgotten his book but tried to pay attention to the section. Brianna and Brigette were sitting next to each other and Devon had his cell phone out.

'Non, everyone. We need to focus. Cell phones in this bin, no smoking-' Guy Man handed out his fruit basket to everyone who begrudgingly handed their electronics and cigarettes over.' -and Thomas you forgot your book?'

Thomas nodded, biting his lip.

'Come here, we can share.' Guy Man hopped up on the counter and patted next to him. Thomas followed, sitting on the counter as well. 'Hopefully we all can finish this section and if we're all good we can take a break.'

A collective sigh echoed through the kitchen and they started discussing the first chapter of the section, human sexuality and application. Devon couldn't stop snickering and was sent to the bathroom to cool down for a while. Brianna was surprisingly were mature during their discussion considering she was dating Devon. Brigette was a natural, she didn't need much help, but anything her friends were studying she wanted to study too.

'Thomas, stop fidgeting. I can not focus.' Guy Man scolded Thomas.

'Non, I'm nervous, I can't concentrate when I'm nervous. I'm bad at this chapter.'

'Clear your mind. You're too tense.' Guy Man saw Thomas's veins in his neck thicken. 'Get down for a second.' Thomas complied and Guy Man moved Thomas in front of him. Guy Man put his hands up the back of Thomas's shirt, softly massaging his shoulders and continued the discussion like nothing was happening.

Devon was allowed back into the kitchen and eyed the other two men. He looked to Brigette for a telling sign but she just shrugged and smiled.

Guy Man dipped his thumbs in between the shoulder blades, working a knot that had formed. He let his fingers settle on the rest of the small shoulder pads, occasionally ghosting them around. Thomas would sigh almost silently, the only sign was the shivers that Guy Man could feel as they jumped from Thomas to himself.

'Did you guys need a minute?' Brianna interrupted them.

Guy Man pulled his hands down, acting as if he had been caught stealing. 'Non, non he just had a knot in his back. I'm great at massaging.'

'We could all use a break anyways.' Brigette was quick to respond. She pushed her chair back and received her cell phone as quickly as she could. She pulled a spare cigarette out of her breast pocket and lit up as she walked to the front door. Brianna followed after, then Devon leaving the two boys in the kitchen. Guy Man, without much thinking, put his hands under Thomas's shirt again. This time lower, working a deep massage into the back of his hips. Without an audience to spoil their fun, Thomas groaned out the frustration of the day.

'Tell me how your day went. I'd love to hear it.' Guy Man spoke with a hint of flirtation.

'It was Ah so difficult. I'm going to fail this test and my cafe spilled all over my bedroom rug-' Thomas arched his back as Guy Man trailed his fingers up and down Thomas's back. ' -And Devon keeps bringing over random girls at night.'

'Shh, it's okay.' Guy Man cooed into Thomas's ear. 'You'll do just fine. Before the second half of the test perhaps we can have a study session-' Guy Man laid his hands on Thomas's hips. ' -Just you and I.'

'Yeah, we could use some time alone.' Thomas shuttered.'

'Maybe when classes are over for this semester I could take you out... like ice skating.' Guy Man suggested, starting the massage again. 'Like a date.'  
'I've never been ice skating. That sounds fun!'

'I'm a pro. I've been doing it for years.'

Thomas moaned at the feeling of another knot being untangled. 'So Guy Manuel. When we – next year,' He stuttered, unsure of how he wanted to say what was on his mind. 'I still haven't signed up for my house and house mate for the next semester. Did you yet?'

'Non, I'm hoping to stay with a fellow FCP. Speaking native at all times at home would be so easy on the tongue.'

'Maybe we could house together?' Thomas turned around, seeming unsure of himself. 'I talk a lot, but we could use our tongues for – for other things.'

Guy Man was taken aback by the subtle yet powerful difference between this Thomas and the sweet one on the airplane.

'Maybe we could test that right now.' Guy Man being taller than Thomas while sitting on the counter, lifted Thomas's chin. He placed a gentle but dominant hold on the back of his neck and they pulled each other into a blinding kiss.

Guy Man, being good with massages as Thomas thought, was especially good with his lips. Thomas placed his hands on Guy Man's legs, separated them and used his grip to pull Guy Man closer to the counter's edge. Thomas moaned, feeling Guy Man's body against him.

Guy Man didn't want to wait until after tests, winter break, and a new house. He wanted Thomas now. He wanted more kisses, hugs, massages and he wanted to watch him as he slept next to him in the early mornings.

Nothing too interesting came out of this kiss, the door swung open and the boys jerked away quickly from the spook. Guy Man whipped his head into the cabinet behind him.

'Fuccck!' He groaned into his hands.

'Are you okay, Guy Manuel?' Thomas went between his legs again, ignoring the giggles of the girls who clearly caught them in the intimate act. He continued to ignore them and lowered Guy Man's head observing the spot. 'Guy Man, your head is all red here.' He said, separating the tresses delicately. 'Where is your medication? Do you have ice? How's your arm? I remember you burnt it.' Thomas couldn't stop rambling, lifting Guy Man's head and arm.

'Thom- Thomas!' Guy Man gripped Thomas's wrists. 'I'm fine, merci.' He smiled at him. The forgotten friends cleared their throats. 'Oh sorry, I burnt my arm a while back.' Guy Man looked down at his old burn which had faded back to a lighter shade of his natural skin tone. 'So did we want to continue to study more or are we done?'

'Let's pack up. I'm tired.' Devon yawned, stretching his stomach. 'Plus we just saw Erin, or whoever, walking this way. He seemed pissy. We thought we'd come in and let you both know.'


	6. Private Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to everyone for not updating this fanfiction or my other major one in quite some time. College just finished and I wanted it to end with some good grades.

'Fuck, okay.' Guy Man grumbled, jumping off of the counter. 'We did pretty good. When is everyone's test again?'

A collective shout of 'Tomorrow!' rang out.

'Okay, we can meet up again for more studying before then if anyone would like.'

They nodded and packed up their bags and took out their jackets and more cigarettes.

'Bye guys!' Brigette waved back to them. As she opened the door Eric burst through.

'Hello everyone, hello Guy Man. Good night everyone.' Eric took his shoes off and started to walk upstairs. 'Oh, Guy Man. I have a package coming in tomorrow. It's not sent from the school so it could come at any time. Could you message me if you're home when it arrives?' He asked dryly.

'Guy Man shrugged. 'Sure, Eric. Good night.'

'Oh and one more thing-' Eric pointed at Thomas who was avoiding eye contact with him. 'If he's sleeping over could you two be silent?' He smiled crookedly.

'Good night Eric.' Guy Man responded like a child being nagged by his parents. He turned to Thomas, once Eric was gone. 'Did you want to spend the night?'

Thomas blushed.

'We don't have to do Anything- I mean unless you wanted to. There's no pressure.' He whispered, though everyone had already left.

Thomas wrapped his arms around Guy Man, hugging him tightly. 'Oui, merci. Though I Am still wearing the Butterfly.'

'Only if you can keep your mouth shut.' Guy Man winked and quietly laughed. He stood on his toes to give Thomas a soft and slow kiss. 

Thomas slid his hands to Guy Man's arms. 'Come on, where's your bedroom?'

_____-----_____

'Oh Thomas.' Guy Man moaned, his eyes were half lidded and his skin burning hot. The lights were off, the door locked and the curtains letting in only a small amount of light. The boys were still clothed, sitting on the bed and slowly getting to know what turned them on. Guy Man slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the Butterfly dial. 'How fast do you want it?' He turned it to the lowest setting and lightly pressed the button.

Thomas dipped his head below Guy Man's. 'So slow, so slow.' He licked his lips and traveled around Guy Man's neck, giving him soft kisses and sucks. 'I'm going to take my pants off now.' He said, as if he wanted permission from the other.

Given a nod from Guy Man and the button let go, Thomas slid off the bed. He looked down at his zipper, fumbling with it. With a grunt and sucking in his stomach he finally was able to wiggle out of the denim. He played with his fingers, looking down at himself and away from Guy Man who was still sitting, waiting for Thomas to rejoin him.

'Thomas, are you okay?' Guy Man got up on his knees and took Thomas's hands. 'If you don't want to do Anything, or you're too nervous then we'll stop. We can just sleep.' He smiled, and pulled Thomas in to kiss him.

Thomas kissed him back. 'Merci, but I'm just- I'm just nervous. I've only had one boyfriend before and we only did a few things.' He squeezed Guy Man's hands and laughed. 'but let's continue.'  
Thomas slipped his long erection out of his underwear. 'Let's see you now.'

Guy Man pulled his pants down and without thought took out his beautiful and thick gift.

'Good god, Guy Manuel.' Thomas sighed, walking up to the edge of the bed to meet Guy Man. Guy Man responded by grabbed their cocks together and pumped. 'Oh, anymore and you'll have me spent.'

'Well I've already made you come once today, I don't think fondling you will do much harm.'

'Twice.' Thomas gave kisses to Guy Man's neck and cheek.

'What?'

'I was late to study for a reason. I didn't want to show everyone my growing need for you.'

'Jeez, Thom.' Guy Man pulled away for a moment. 'Faster.' It wasn't a question. He turned the dial up and repetitively pressed the button.

Thomas shuttered, leaning into Guy Man's arms. 'I want more, more of you.' He pushed Guy Man all the way back onto the bed and laid on top of him, hiding his face in the others neck.

'What do you want, Thomas?' Guy Man asked, easing on the button. He rubbed Thomas's back and kissed his head.

Thomas sat up, his eyes glowed from a car passing the window. He scooted back on Guy Man and rubbed the needing erection. 'I want to-' He trailed off, deciding to act rather than say. Thomas crawled back some more and took in a large breath.

Guy Man got up on his elbows, somehow not realizing what Thomas was insinuating. He found Thomas just staring, inching away from his cock, licking his lips every now and then. Suddenly, Thomas took a deep breath in, lifted it and licked the prepuce, slowly but repetitively. He looked up to Guy Man, not knowing if he was doing okay. Kittens couldn't lap milk as cutely as Thomas could lick cock.

'Oh, Thom, Thom!' Guy Man dropped his head back and hitched his hips. 'vous avez volé mon coeur.'

'Guy Manuel, merci, mais vous aurez à faire baisser votre voix, sauf si vous voulez Eric nous entende.' Thomas moaned, kissing Guy Man's cock and hips.

'I'm sorry, but this feels soo good.' Guy Man bit his lips tightly. 'Keep going, please.'

'I have a good idea.' Thomas bobbed his head down onto Guy Man again and again, twisting his tongue around it as he hallowed his cheeks every time his lips touched the base.

'Oui?' Guy Man gasped and groaned.

'Maybe you could reciprocate?'

'Oh, oh.' Guy Man blushed, sitting up farther. 'Umm- have you had it done to you before?'

'Oui, it feels good to have oral done on you, does it not?' Thomas smiled, but his smile turned into a sad frown when he saw Guy Man's face. 'What is wrong, Guy Manuel?'

'So it was good then?' Guy Man wasn't nervous, per say. He had been given some interested glances by men when he was eating a sucker or ice cream. He thought about what Thomas had said and wondered. Would he be as good as his last boyfriend? 'Thomas, you're Really good but am I going to be what you were expecting?'

'Guillaume, it's just oral. We'll learn together, but it's not possible for you to be bad at it.' Thomas crawled back up to Guy Man's face. 'I mean look at you. Your mouth can probably fit three of me.' Thomas gave a quick kiss to Guy Man before the other gave him a soft smack on his ass.

'Thomas! So rude, Je vais devoir utiliser vos menottes vous la prochaine fois si vous continuez à parler sale comme ceci.'

'Mm, please do. I haven't been able to play with many of my toys with no one there with me. I've been cold and alone in my bed, up at night. Touching myself, just- thinking of- you.' Thomas was whining, and gripping his own cock tightly, panting and thrusting into air.

'You are a wet dream come true, my beautiful friend.' Guy Man kissed Thomas, not caring if he could taste himself. 'Alright, come here. I'll give you a try.'


	7. Cafe and Cute Friends

Thomas opened his eyes slowly, and stretched his arms out wide hitting something. He turned around to find Guy Man rubbing his forehead.

'Oh god, I'm sorry.' Thomas laughed and kissed Guy Man. 'Good morning, Guy Manuel.'

'Good morning Thomas.' Guy Man smiled. He looked around his bedroom and hid his face in his blankets and groaned for a moment before coming back up for air. Nothing was different about the room or morning except for a beautiful man next to him.

'What's wrong love?' Thomas sat up on his elbow, leaning his head on his hand. He took strands of Guy Man's hair and played with them, curling and tucking them behind his ear. He kissed him again many times, he couldn't help it.

'Nothing, it's just I'm.. happy you're still here. I was thinking you'd have left by now for class.'

'Oh crap, I forgot about class. I didn't bring any extra clothes.'

Guy Man went to sit up, but was held down by Thomas's surprisingly strong arms. 'You know, you're a lot stronger than I thought.'

'Mm, you're a lot thicker than I thought.'

Guy Man laughed, his face red and his smile big. 'Thomas!.. thank you, but you know we have to go to class or we'll fail and be at this damn place forever.'

Thomas huffed as he sat up, letting Guy Man go. 'Could I borrow a shirt? One you don't wear a lot.'

Guy Man looked at him without a word, feeling a little hurt. He didn't think they would announce to the world what just happened but it's not like anyone would care.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's not that I regret what happened, it's just that. My first boyfriend didn't- he didn't really like looking as though he was in a relationship. He never let me hold his hand in public. So I'm just thinking ahead for you.'

'Thomas, I won't be embarrassed by you. Besides, regular friends borrow clothing and things from each other all the time. If someone doesn't like that we're.. a thing now.. then they can fuck off.' He slid off of his bed and opened his closet door. He looked for a shirt, small if he had any, but couldn't find one he rarely wore. 'I'm sorry, you're going to have to wear one of my normal shirts.' He tossed Thomas a red, favourite of his, shirt.

'Huh, the Strokes. Cool.' Thomas put the slightly larger shirt on and stood up. 'Umm, I'm going to need some underwear, too.' He looked down at his bare cock. His Butterfly lay just inches away from him.

Guy Man laughed, knowing he'd ask that and already had some in hand. 'Here, and some pants in case. They're too tight on me but you'd look good in them.' The jeans were dark and pseudo pressed leather.

Thomas had little effort putting them on, and as he finished the zipper he felt the hungry eyes of Guy Man on him.

'Wow, if we didn't have class in thirty minutes-.' Guy Man trailed off. Shaking if off he got dressed himself and headed for the bathroom.

_____-----_____

'You're going to be fine, you seemed to really get it during the study session yesterday.' Guy Man whispered to Thomas as they watched other students running to their classes. They leaned against the wall just outside the Theory classroom, waiting for the mob to clear. The teacher walked up with a large stack up papers in her hand.

'Good morning, afternoon actually, everyone. I hope everyone got enough sleep and food to focus. Some of you will pass effortlessly I know for sure. For those of you-' She unlocked the door and let everyone get to their seats. 'who aren't as good, just breathe and we'll all have a good weekend, yes?' She smiled, handing out the papers. 'First, I'd like to say, when you are done with the test, come up to me and I'll give you the graded first half.

Guy Man and Thomas sat next to each other, far in the back away from the other students and distractions. Once the teacher had passed his and Thomas's test to them and walked away, Guy Man snuck a rough but quick kiss to him. 'Good luck.'

'Merci, tu aussi.' Thomas smiled and signed his name onto his test and began.

Soon the whole room, again like the first half, was flipping and filling answers in sync except for Thomas. Thomas was groaning at a few of the answers, much less than the last. Guy Man kept himself from looking at him too much, glancing over now and then to watch his eyes redden with stress.

Guy Man set his pencil down, he had just finished, and waited a few minutes to stand. He didn't want to leave Thomas who appeared only half finished with his test. He took the scrap paper from the back of the test, silently pulled it apart, and wrote 

'Hey, you'll be fine. I have to go though. Skype my parents. Meet me at the cafe. I'm trying to get the FCP there. <3.'

Guy Man cleared his throat and slipped Thomas the sheet. He stood up, picked up his bag and after ruffling Thomas's hair he handed in his test. He received the first half, having earned an 85% on it, and left for the cafe.

Thomas read the sheet as soon as he was finished, thirty minutes later, which caused him to smile largely. He knew he could pass, and as he handed in the test and received the first half he learned that Guy Man was right. Although he only got a 79% it was a lot better than he thought. Knowing that he'd studied harder and paid more attention this time, he would get at least an 85%.

__--__

Thomas opened the door to the cafe he thought he'd find Guy Man at. He walked up the the barista but heard his name being called from a full mouth. He turned to find Guy Man with a baguette in his mouth and a macchiatto in each hand. Thomas laughed and walked over. Guy Man was on his laptop, having just finished talking to his parents. Thomas stood behind him, leaning over observing the screen. He lifted Guy Man's chin and kissed his cheek. 'You messy boy.'

'How was the rest of the test?' Guy Man took the baguette out of his mouth and handed Thomas his drink. 'I bought you what you usual buy. I put whipped cream in it, too.'

'It was okay. I do think I did better on this half. What did you get on your first test?'

Guy Man took out the test, smiling. 'Not my best, but it will do.'

Thomas sat down on the other side of the small round table. He drank his macchiatto slowly, moaning like it was causing a soft orgasm. 'That's really good, so is your grade. I didn't do so good.' He took his test out and showed Guy Man before he put it back away.

'Hey guys!' Brigette and the other FCP students came in and everyone exchanged cheek kisses. 'How are you guys? My test is in an hour, and I'm confident that I'll pass. Thank you so much Guillaume! Oh, I'll get everyone's coffees and cakes.' She skipped off to the short line.

'She's adorable today.' Thomas laughed. He had started to think of her as a sister, one he never had but wanted. It was hard at home in France being an only child. He had friends and cousins but nothing was the same as having a friend who woke up and went to bed in the same house. A few times he'd let Brigette sleep over and they'd watch old episodes of 90's French comedies on the couch and wake up drooling on each other.

Devon and Brianna dragged another table to join the other and sat down, pulling out their homeworks and laptops. Devon took out a package of gum and begrudgingly put two pieces into his mouth.

'Gum?' Guy Man asked, finishing his baguette. He still had plenty of macchiatto left but stood to buy another one.

'I'm trying to quit smoking. It's Really hard, my doctor back home said I could get sick soon if I don't stop chain smoking.' Devon sighed, scratching his head with frustration. 'So you and Thomas huh?'

Brigette and Thomas came back with more coffees and cakes and another macchiatto for Guy Man.  
'I figured you'd want another one. You never finish the first before you get your next one.' Thomas chortled and noticed Brigette smiling at him with pink cheeks. 'What?'

'God, Thomas. You're so cute! I wish I had someone as sweet as you two sometimes.'

Thomas handed everyone their coffees. 'So, I guess we didn't need to tell them anyways then.' He told Guy Man, and sighed. Guy Man sat back down and scratched his nose, taking in a large swallow of his new macchiatto.

'I guess not. It doesn't-?'

'Oh god, Guy Man. It's 2014 for god's sake. Not everyone's going to be perturbed.' Brianna scolded him. 'You're a big boy now.'

Thomas muffled into his coffee. 'You're damn right he's big.'

'Thomas, shh.' Guy Man's eyebrows sank. 'Can I spend the night at your house tonight guys?' Devon shrugged, nodding. 'Eric is pissing me off. He's so... lazy! now and I can't keep cleaning up after both of us. Now I know how our parents felt.'

A collective of Ahem rang through them.

'Plus he's buying all of these wires and cameras and leaving parts around- oh fuck! I have to go. He might actually hit me if I'm not home to pick up his daft package.' Guy Man ignored the previous fear of his friends rejection and leaned across the table and gave a chaste kiss to Thomas who didn't appear to expect it at all.

'Oh okay. I'll see you tonight!' Thomas yelled after Guy Man who quickly left, his bags around his shoulders and his one macchiatto left on the table. 'That guy,' Thomas took the half empty cafe and drank some of it. 'Always does this. Ooh, it's still hot.' He offered some to Brigette.

'Mm, he's got good taste.' Brigette laughed, nudging Thomas's arm.

'Oh, Brig, you look very cute today. Did you straighten your hair?' Thomas ran his fingers through her hair. She was wearing a tight floral skirt, a black bandeau and an acid wash jean jacket.

'Non, it's actually naturally straight. I always curl it.' She smiled, drinking the rest of Guy Man's macchiatto.

'Well, it's getting close to test time, see you tonight Thomas.' Devon packed up his bag and swallowed the gum. He didn't even like spearmint but it kept his mouth busy when it wasn't busy with cigarettes or Brianna.

'Me, too. Bye!' Brianna quickly ran off after Devon.

'Unfortunately, me too. I'll call you after class?' Brigette stood up and moved the table back to it's original spot.

'Sure, okay I'll see you sometime.' Thomas stood up himself and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.  
'Though, I might be busy with Guy Man.' He winked and gave her two finger guns.

She returned the favour and laughed as she walked out.


	8. Take A Deep Breath, Finals Are Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sailorpunksenshi.tumblr.com/post/106577166028/http-archiveofourown-org-works-2573546-chapters-5
> 
> I drew the FCP in case anyone was interested

It was a sunny morning, surprisingly warm for winter. There was a soft snow fall expected to come later that night. Devon was standing in his kitchen, making eggs and other things he could find to distract himself from the cigarettes he had soaked in the sink. He had been doing okay since the day he told everyone about the call he got from his doctor. He slipped a few times and had one once a week but that was a great feat according to his friends.

'Hmm, good morning Devvy.' Brianna yawned, walking down the stairs. Her shirt and panties were the only thing keeping her warm.

'Shh, the kids are still asleep.' Devon whispered, pointing to Thomas and Guy Man who were asleep on the pull out couch. They were fully clothed and wrapped up in three blankets. 'They fell asleep watching television.'

'Well I want to watch some shows. Wake up boys!' Brianna pulled the blankets off and nudged them awake. 'Get those butts up and in the shower. I need my BGC Redemption fix!'

'Go away.' Thomas dryly said. 'I'm sleeping.'

Guy Man sat up and threw his pillow at Brianna. 'Watch it in that chair.'

'I will fold you inside this couch!' Brianna lifted the end of the couch enough to cause Thomas to stand up and jumped off of it.

'I believe her, it hurts. Guy Man get up.' Thomas had been the victim of a few couch folds by Brianna before. He folded his blankets and set them on the back of the couch. Guy Man had growled at them all and got off of the couch.

'Fine, but don't expect us to watch with you.' Guy Man pulled Thomas into Thomas's bedroom for their usual morning rendezvous. It always consisted of lazy kisses and cuddles mixed with a few sneak fucks now and then. 

___---___

'We really need to register soon, so I can do this to you in every room and no one will be the wiser.' Guy Man said as he laid on the bed. Thomas was laying on top of him, back to front with a more than welcome cock inside of him.

'Oh god, would you even make love to me in the bathtub?'

'More than happy to.' Guy Man kissed Thomas behind the ear and continued their love making. He gripped Thomas's hips tighter and pushed him up and thrust his hips into him. He slid his hands up Thomas's sides and down onto his ass, massaging them.

'Ooh, keep touching me. I like that.' Thomas arched his back and let his head fall to the side.

'Are you close, darling?' Guy Man massaged tighter, pushing in slowly but deeply.

'So close, so cl-.' Thomas moaned, falling back onto Guy Man as he came.

Guy Man followed, cumming inside Thomas causing him to giggle and squirm on top of him. He pulled out slowly and pulled Thomas to his side. He held him in his arms tightly, kissing the back of his neck and hair. 'You're so beautiful like this.'

'Am I not beautiful otherwise?'

'Hm, yes, but you're Extra beautiful with all this love sweat on you and your hair messy.'

'It's only a few more days before the end of this semester correct? Why don't we pick up some registration papers from the office tomorrow? We're both free then.' Thomas curled over Guy Man, rubbing his face into his chest like a cat. He kissed him while softly grinding against his leg. Sure he couldn't get hard again for a while, but Thomas was Always in the mood for some loving.

'Mm, Thomas. Wait a little while.' Guy Man laughed, kissing him back. 'I need to go back home and change, I have one last test today and I need to look 'professional', not like a sex fiend.'

Thomas whined and let him go. 'But you are a sex fiend.' He smiled, throwing a pillow at him. He got up himself, agreeing that he also needed to clean himself. Thomas had been finished with his classes and his last test was two days before. He could go to the cafe, or shop, whatever he wanted. He thought to himself that he should buy Guy Man something sweet, that and probably buy something for each of his friends. This past mail visit, he had received 200 dollars from his parents because of his high improvement in his grades.

Once they kissed goodbye for the eighth time, Thomas and Guy Man went throughout their day with not much interaction, be it passing each other in town or in texting. Brigette and Thomas messaged each other mostly, wondering what they should buy everyone and what they each wanted for their respected holidays and 'just because' gifts. They met up at Thomas's house later and kicked Devon out so he couldn't see his gift. They wrapped gifts and made hot chocolates and watched Tron. Thomas bought Guy Man a very handsome gold bracelet with a diamond stud on it. He bought Brigette a silver chain necklace with her initials and a star of David and flowers intertwined throughout it. Brigette brought Thomas a silver watch with a pseudo leather strap, Brianna got a ten set of nail polish and Devon got Polo cologne. Thomas and Brigette didn't bother wrapping their gifts, they just held it out and looked with awe at the sparkling objects.

Guy Man, unfortunately, did not have that great of a day. It didn't suck, but it had been better. When he left Thomas's house, he stepped in a puddle of thick mud nearly ruining his oxfords. Entering his house he found that Eric had left dozens of Electronics magazines all over, on the computer desk and couch and coffee table. There was a drill and screws in the wrong cabinets and when Eric came home Guy Man tried his hardest to keep his cool.

'Eric, what the hell? You could have picked your shit up.' Guy Man gathered the magazines that were strewn about the couch and laid them neatly on the coffee table.

'Calm down, Mom. It's for a class next year!' Eric shouted at him as he reorganized the magazines.

'You aren't even registered yet for any classes, why can't you make a mess of your bedroom instead of places I need to walk.'

'I will make a mess of wherever the hell I want to, I've been living here longer, you're the guest.'

Guy Man was disgusted by his actions and unnecessary shouting. He walked into the bathroom to avoid his tyrannical housemate.

'And don't touch my shit!' Eric shouted through the door.

Guy Man turned on the water, near boiling temperature. He stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, sighing as he slid down the wall. He let the hot water hit his stomach and groin, calming him from the morning sex and the recent argument. He wanted to go home, his Real home. His home that was warm and inviting and where his brother would play with him when they were younger. His home where he would bring Thomas someday and they'd go for a walk in the back lavender paths and watch the shooting stars and make love in the fields. Where he'd someday, maybe, fall in love with him even if he knew he was already starting to. He smiled when he thought of Thomas, he always did, but when they started to... feel things.. it was different. At first it was just a 'oh hey, we're thinking of your best friend, let's text message him.' It turned into 'hey, he's got Really nice arms, and if we're already thinking of him, we might as well acknowledge his cute ass, too.' Guy Man had scolded himself for that at first. Now he couldn't get him out of his mind, he was his ecstasy. He knew it was corny, but is it corny if it was true?

His thought of Thomas was abruptly disrupted as he heard a loud vibrating in the living room. He heard loud footsteps coming toward him, and a surprisingly calm knock on the door.

'Hey, Guy Man it's your cell phone.' Eric sounded like he had cooled down.

'It's cool, you can open the door. It might be important.'

Eric opened the door to a large slit, handing it off to Guy Man who was hiding behind the shower curtain. 'Thank you, Eric.'

Eric's fingers lingered on the cell phone, as he took a large breath. 'It's a little hot in here. You don't want to faint do you?'

'Non, Eric you can.. you can go now.' Guy Man nervously laughed as Eric smiled, nodding as he closed the door silently shut. He could hear Eric whistling a tune as he walked loudly around the house, slamming cupboards and testing drills. Guy Man couldn't relax in a situation like this so he finished cleaning himself and walked to his bedroom to get dressed. He heard a loud thud from the living room and assumed it to be hammers and wood falling onto the floor.

Walking to his last test let Guy Man think more about his French home and what he would do when he got back. He was hoping that Thomas would still want to be with him. 'Oh god, I don't even know where he lives, what if it's hours away from my house?' Guy Man mumbled to himself. They were both going to be adults when they returned. Guy Man would be about 23 when they graduated from college, Thomas would be about 22. They could move in together, fall more in love and travel the world. Guy Man smiled to himself as he took his headphones off and entered the American History of War building. He would at least get a B or C, he couldn't comprehend the information he learned in class. It was too difficult to remember.  
_____-----_____

'Fuck class forever.' Guy Man kicked a rogue leaf through the snow. He was sure he had failed American History of War and possibly two out of the seven classes he was taking. He had decided just then that maybe he'd get better grades if he didn't take a million classes at once, and maybe, to give himself a break now and then. A GPA of 3.5 was good enough for his family he insisted to himself.

'Guy Man!' Guy Man turned around to see Brigette running up to him. Her long blonde hair was underneath a soft white hat with a silver snowflake ornament sewn to the tip. Her hands and feet were covered in faux white fur and her black one-piece snow suit, though stark against the snow of winter, was very much in the latest fashion. 'Bonjour, Guy Man! I have a gift for you. Thomas, too, he has a gift for you.' Brigette gave Guy Man two cheek kisses and excitedly handed him a sparkling gold box with a white bow wrapped around it. 'You'll love it. I made it myself.'

Guy Man smiled as he opened it up. She had learned to knit, which Guy Man assumed was where all of her white gloves and hats, and scarves, and sweaters, and Everyone's gloves and hats, and scarves and sweaters, had come from. He lifted up a small white cylinder, knitted with an argyle pattern and a fancy 'G M' sewn in burgundy on it.

'Merci, Brig! Just, what is it?'

'It's for your mugs, you drink a lot of cafes and I thought you'd like to keep them cute and warm.' She giggled, covering her mouth. 'I made one for Thomas as well. I'll make you more, I want to make you more, only if you tell me that you absolutely Love it!'

'I do love it, you did a very good job.' Guy Man placed it back in the box and held it tightly, as he couldn't figure out how to re-bow the ribbon. 'You said Thomas had a gift for me?'

'Mm hmm. Do you want to visit him now?'

'No! I didn't have a chance to buy him anything or- or make him anything!' Guy Man panicked, he didn't have time to buy Anyone anything. 'Can we go to the store? Are you busy?'

'The stores are closing in the next hour. I don't think he'd mind.' Brigette pondered, he eyebrows and lips twisting around. Suddenly she grabbed Guy Man and pulled him to his house. 'I know what you can do! Don't worry about the gifts!' She yelled back to him as she dragged him to his own house. She whispered into his ear, causing him to blush against his own will.

_____-----_____

'Happy Holidays and all of that!' Devon shouted, holding five mugs between his arms and hands. Brianna grabbed two of the mugs, not trusting her boyfriend with anything more than a cup of water. Everyone was sitting around Thomas's and Devon's livingroom, watching Elf and eating a beautiful set of food and candies. They had already opened their gifts and much to Guy Man's surprise, no one cared that he didn't buy anything.

'Hey, Thomas, can I talk to you alone?' Guy Man mumbled to Thomas when he had a second surrounded by the excited laughter and sounds.

'Fuck, did I do something?' Thomas's smile shrank into a feared frown.

'Oh god, no. I just wanted to have you alone for a minute.' Guy Man held Thomas's hand and pulled him into Thomas's bedroom.

It was silent in the bedroom, very clean and snowflakes were taped to the walls and ceilings. Guy Man saw one of Brigette's mug sweaters on his nightstand.

'Brigette's got a passion for knitting, and it will never get out of hand.' Thomas laughed as he flopped on his bed.

'That's where I wanted to go with this.' Guy Man laid down next to him. 'I didn't have time to buy anything and I feel bad. What you bought me, I love it, I couldn't believe that you would-' He kissed him passionately. '-you'd even care to honestly. So I decided to Do instead of Buy.'

Thomas nodded, cuddling into his blankets.

'I'm taking you out, to ice skate and a dinner, a Nice dinner and movies.. You deserve a lot and I feel like I haven't been as romantic as I'd like to. So on Saturday, we're going out. I printed out movie tickets to that theatre where the seats recline.' Guy Man rolled on top of Thomas. 'Then, I was thinking we could use one of your toys and make some love.' He kissed the others cheeks and neck and gave him a small love bite, which was responded with soft moans and grindings. That night was a very warm and white covered night.


	9. White Night

'Oh god, you're so hard already. How can this be?' Guy Man fondled Thomas, as he lifted the bottle of champagne to his lips again, taking the last amount. He threw it at a pile of clothes, missing as it hit two previously enjoyed bottles of alcohol. He messily unbuttoned his pants and pulled his erection out, realizing Thomas wasn't the only one affected by their hide-away fucking. 'I am going- to tear you apart my darling.'

Thomas pulled his shirt off and wrapped it around Guy Man's neck like a scarf, and giggled. 'But Guy Man how will you be able to enjoy me tomorrow, or- or the next morning and in class if I'm battered by your senseless fucking.' He hiccoughed, grinding against Guy Man's cock.

'I'll be good to you, don't worry. Now take out a toy, the handcuffs.' Guy Man let go of Thomas so he could find the box he hid them in. 'One of these days, we're going to have to make love at my house, my bed misses your screams.' He watched Thomas squat down and pull the box out from underneath the bed, watching his ass beg to be let out of those tight jeans. 'Good god, Thomas. I would fuck you everywhere if I could. I'd even want to record your face so I can watch it over and over and over again until I've spent myself all over my bedroom.'

Thomas retrieved the handcuffs, two sets. He stood back up, laid them on the bed and turned his back to Guy Man. 'I'm ready when you're ready.' He had his wrists set to go and his jean zipper undone.

'Oh no. We're doing things a bit different.' Guy Man walked up to Thomas and slid his hands down the back of his jeans, massaging his firm ass. 'We haven't done it this way yet, but-' Guy Man pulled his hands out and quickly whipped down Thomas's jeans and thong. '- I believe you're going to love it.'

*click

Thomas turned around to see Guy Man with his cell phone out. 'What was that!'

'Just a picture for when you're not next to me. God, you're beautiful.'

Guy Man did away with the conversation and stripped the rest of his clothing off and helped Thomas undress but he insisted he left the jeans at his ankles. He lifted Thomas up and laid his head at the head and his gangly legs sat up and open, leaving a pleasing view to anyone who'd walk in. Guy Man crawled on top of him, kissing his legs and hips and left a trail of soft bites up to his ear.

'You do have the keys to these correct?'

'Oui, in my side table.' Thomas had to think for a moment, and looked through the drawer and found both keys and placed them, and a new bottle of lubrication, on top. He sighed as he laid back down, allowing Guy Man to place his hands near each of the bed posts.

Guy Man lifted Thomas's one hand, kissed it, and cuffed it to the post. He gave a tug as he looked at Thomas for a sign of unpleasant pain. No such face came so he kissed and cuffed the other down. He lifted Thomas's body up so he didn't strain himself during love.

'What's next, Guy Manuel? And why are my jeans still on?' Thomas looked around Guy Man to view his jean clad ankles, his lacy black thong hidden in the fabric.  
'I just think it's very hot.' Guy Man smiled. He slid his fingers through Thomas's hair and down his chest and back as he shook. He ground his erection into Thomas's, grunting into each others ears.

'Touch me, Guy Manuel, pl-please.' Thomas whined, sucking on Guy Man's lobe. 'I want you to touch me and-' He couldn't focus on his words anymore, Thomas had succumbed to the ancestral need of heat and sweat. He pushed Guy Man up with his chest, and his eyes, oh when he looked into Guy Man's eyes there was just blackness where the beautiful colour once was. His face was flushed white and a glisten was starting to surface.

Guy Man was afraid, if he didn't start inserting things quickly that he would be in a storm soon. He lessened his grinding, squeezed some lubrication onto his hands, and sat back to stroke Thomas tightly. 'That's good?'

'Non, I need more. I want-' He mumbled, embarrassed as to what brought him pleasure when he explored himself alone. He looked away, to his night table.

Guy Man, still stroking, turned Thomas's face to look at him again. 'What was that? I can't pleasure you if you can't tell me what you want.' He positioned himself to Thomas's entrance, waiting for the nod.

'I want you... to.. talk..

… dirty words..

.. tell me the dirty things you want..

… you want to do to me..' Thomas said breathy, each word like he had just learned them. He nodded excitedly, holding his breath in as Guy Man pushed himself slowly into Thomas.

'Oh, I can- I can maybe do that.' Guy Man cleared his throat as he started to thrust harder. 'You're a good boy, everyone- everyone thinks, but in. in bed you're my slut. You let me do whatever I want because. I'm in charge. I Am. I bet you want me to strap you down, in class and make you- suck my cock while everyone looks at us. I'll then take you home and fuck you on every surface. The cafe table and the counters and on the staircase. I'll pull out of your tight ass. And. And then I'll come onto your face and make you lick it off. Ohh!' Guy Man couldn't believe how awful he was talking, about Thomas of all people. Though, it was somewhat true, Thomas would do everything for Guy Man. 'I would. Face fuck you in front of- all of our friends and cum down that- that beautiful throat of yours.' Guy Man thrust harder and deeper seeing how Thomas was whining and groaning after every word.

'Mmore?' Thomas had a tear come out at the pleasurable pain. He lifted his hips into Guy Man, almost becoming one with him.

Guy Man lifted Thomas, wrapped his arms underneath Thomas's legs and with the new leverage was able to thrust deeper into his blushing bride. 'I can't do it, Thomas. I can't be anymore dirty to you. It's too hard, I feel too fondly of you.' Guy Man frowned, feeling as though he had let Thomas down.

'It's – it's okay, Guy Manuel. Just keep it up.' Thomas smiled at him, puckering his lips at him, blowing him a kiss. Guy Man blew one back and thrust at a constant rate, losing it as he reached closer to climax.

'Thomas, oh Thomas I'm so close- I want to make love to you in the university park and as it starts to rain, I'll take you under the trees and we'll dance, we'll just dance as I tell you how much- ahh how much you mean to me. And when it's cold out I'll pull you in and we'll hold each other watching old movies as you fall asleep on me. And and I'll make you cafe the next morning but it'll be cold by the time we're done making lov-' Was all Guy Man could as he came into Thomas, tightening his body and pushing all of his energy out of him and into his lover.

Thomas moaned, feeling the spent of his boyfriend inside of him, and as he arched his back he came into Guy Man's hand. Guy Man released Thomas's cock and licked away the evidence, making sure not to waste any of it. He pulled out of Thomas swiftly, making sure not to damage him, and uncuffed him and quickly as he could. As the second cuff fell off, they brought each other into a hearty kiss, grabbing and holding as their breaths slowed down.

'Thomas, I don't mean any of that- the first half. I think you're beautiful and I would Never embarrass you or demean you and I know you like kinky things but as long as you know that it's just during sex- I just can't-'

'Guy Manuel, I know. Thank you for trying, we can keep dirty talking to a minimum if you'd like, but for now just hold me like you mean it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that recording someone's orgasm face is a kinky fix but it's definitely not something too dirty or mean, so if that confused you I apologize.


	10. Food, Snow, and Bad News.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the length between the last chapter and this one. I've been working and I'm sick this week. I have Many more chapters to follow. Not five more, not even ten more. So be excited by that. I have all of the chapter's summaries typed out.
> 
> Tavvy is based off of my own kitty, Tavros. I love my cat.

The sun couldn't properly show in through the window, during the night the university experienced a freak snow fall and jobs and appointments for everyone were canceled. Guy Man opened his eyes slowly, absorbing his surroundings as he documented his dreams. He turned fully onto his side and checked the clock. It was 10:54 a.m.

'Mhmph Guyyy...'

Guy Man turned to his left side to see Thomas, his eyebrows together with a frown on his lips, rubbing his eye. He held his arm out and patted at Guy Man. 'What darling?'

'Commee heeere.' Thomas whined. 'Hold mee.'

Guy Man laughed, scooting himself to hold Thomas tightly. He rubbed his face into Thomas's hair and breathed in the soft reminder of last night's love making. 'Did you sleep well?'

'Non, non talking, jus' sleep.' Thomas mumbled into Guy Man's chest and comforter.

Guy Man only smiled, letting Thomas slumber for just an hour more. He was beginning to hunger though, and against his own will, decided to leave Thomas for the love of his life. Food. He put clothes on and headed to the smell of cafe and teas.

Guy Man stood in the kitchen, and turned the fire on to heat the kettle. Devon was in the living room, watching television, and surprisingly Brianna wasn't there as well.

'Good morning, Devon. Did you sleep well?' Guy Man asked as he collected the proper items for cereal.

'Oui, good morning. How about you?' Devon raised his sweatered-mug to acknowledge Guy Man, not taking his attention away from the show. 'Stores and cafes are closed for today, just saw it on the news banner.'

'Bummer. Did Brianna already leave?'

'Non, she didn't stay over. We got into a fight after Brigette left, you two were already in bed.' Devon's face twisted up and he sighed loudly. He stood up and walked to Guy Man. 'Hey, listen man. I'm having some issues. How do you and Thomas stay so... happy? I mean clearly you two- you know- fuck and go on dates which is important but We do too! But she's so grumpy and I just- I don't know if I still want to be with just her or not. You've dated before Thomas, right? I mean, you can understand what I'm feeling?' Devon tugged at his hair, swigging another drink from his mug.

Guy Man collected his thoughts before responding, wanting to know exactly how he'd put everything.  
'Devon, you and Brianna, are kind of- toxic toward each other. You fuck with other girls, she isn't pleasant most days and I feel like if you two were to stay together you're both going to have to change and talk to each other. If you can't stop seeing other girls and she's not cool with that, then you'll have to break up with her. Now that's just My opinion, but if she says it's cool maybe that's what you need. For both of you to accept an open relationship. Maybe she's always grumpy because she knows and you can't tell her what you're doing and how you feel? Thank you for considering my opinion. I appreciate that.' Guy Man smiled and he placed his hand on Devon's shoulders.

Devon nodded, taking in a large breath. 'I think I'm going to do that today, thanks man.' He hugged Guy Man tightly, exhausting his energy out on the shorter man. 'You're a good man.' With that, Devon put his mug on the counter and pulled his hat and jacket from the coat rack, put his boots on and headed for the girl's apartment.

Guy Man shook his head, pouring two sweatered-mugs of herbal teas. If this didn't go right, nothing would be the same. He entered Thomas's bedroom and found Thomas sat up and reading an electronics manual.

'Good morning again, Thomas. Can I finally ask if you slept alright?' Guy Man walked to Thomas's side of the bed, giving him a kiss. He handed Thomas the blue 'T' mug and Guy Man used a red one with a large white heart on it.

'Yes, I slept okay. Last night was very sexy, thank you.' He teased at Guy Man who crawled back into bed with him. 'You're going to have to treat me again.'

'Mm, but Thomas, less dirty talk because I luh-.' Guy Man blushed, he was a bit too nervous to say it.

'Guy Man?'

'O-oui?' Guy Man looked at Thomas, who held the mug close to his face. A blush was hidden behind it.

'Je t'aime.' Thomas said, monotone but still with much intention supporting it.

'Je t'aime, aussi.' Guy Man smiled at Thomas, so relieved that he finally said it, even happier, though, that Thomas felt it as well.

They sat silent for a few minutes, soaking in each others presence.

'The stores and cafes are closed today, Devon told me.'

'Cool! Is he home?' Thomas chugged the delicious tea and set the mug down. 'I Love these little mug sweaters. I need to pay Brigette or something. She should sell them.' He shrugged and kissed Guy Man's cheek.

'Non, he just left. I may have told him to break up with Brianna.'

'What? What happened?'

'He asked for advice and I gave it to him straight and said he should have an open talk with Bri and if they can't work things out then they should break up. God, I'm awful.'

'Non, non you're helpful. That was smart to do, I would have told him to keep hoping it will turn out, you always tell people what's what and you tell the truth. That's admirable. I think it's attractive really.' Thomas laid his head on Guy Man's shoulders. 'Either take your clothes off or something. I don't like being the only one naked.'

'Mm, I don't mind. It makes it easier for me to look at my prey.'

Thomas stuck his tongue out and slid off of the bed. 'Fine, I'LL put clothes on.' Thomas opened his drawer and pulled out new underwear and a shirt, though it happened to be one of Guy Man's. He walked to his closet and unhinged some jeans from the hanger. 'The first semester, finally over. Just a few more to go then it's back home.' His eyes got a little watery as he slipped into his jeans.

'Thomas, are you homesick?' Guy Man considered getting out of bed to console his boyfriend.

Thomas nodded, a full tear came out. 'I miss my parents and my cat and my piano and- and my other friends. I haven't talked to them since we got on the airplane!' Thomas wiped his cheeks, though it was no use, the tears kept flowing.

Guy Man put his mug down and quickly stood up to hold Thomas. 'Shh, shh shh it's okay Thomas. Talk to me, tell me about everything. Tell me love.' He pulled Thomas back onto the bed, letting Thomas lay next to him as he intertwined their fingers.

'My cat, Tavvy, he's fat and orange and stupid and I love him. He's like a dog, he comes up to you when you enter the house and plays fetch and my parents both work so they're not always home. You'd love my friends. One is a lot like you, Serenity. She's a little moody at first, but she's a romantic and she does everything she can for you, no questions. She puts Everyone ahead of herself. I just love her, and Callie and Mellisa. They're twins. There's Johnathon and Mark, coincidentally they are also twins.' Thomas went on, so happy even though Guy Man's shirt was starting to stick to his body from the tears. 'I miss my piano. I polished it everyday and played on it and I love it. It's big and black and loud. You can hear it on the third floor.'

'You have three floors?' Guy Man lifted his head.

'I have four. And a gold fish but he probably died. Tavvy eats a lot of fish.' Thomas sighed, finished with his story.

'Maybe, when we're finished here, I can visit your home? I'd love to meet your cat.' Guy Man laughed. He didn't have any house pets, a family horse at a friend's barn but that was it. He barely got to see it from the time he spent studying to get into the FCP.

'Tell me about your home.'

'Thomas, my house is boring. It's white, two stories and has shutters falling off. The maid quit and my brother is constantly in detention. My mom's a bitch and in charge and my dad is always off with his friends. I have no friends, unsurprisingly, except for Clarrisa, the barista at the cafe on my street. She's like you, tall and pretty and sociable.'

'Maybe we should hook them up.'

'I'll keep that in mind. First things though. Tomorrow I'm going to go to the registration office, if they're even open, and pick up our sheets. We can move in together and that's that.'

Thomas nodded. 'We can stay up late and drink cafes and teas and watch old movies and make a couch fort and kiss inside of it.'

'And we can make love in the bathtub and I can massage you when you're stressed and wake up every morning with you next to me.'

'God, we're twelve.' The two laughed, Thomas's tears finally dried up. 'I can't wait to bring you home, I can't wait to go back to France.'

'Just seven semesters left and we'll be home.' Guy Man kissed his beloved. 'Maybe we can buy an apartment and create memories further. Who knows.'

'We can move to the middle of Paris and I can open a music store and you can do- what do you do?'

'I don't have any jobs, I never had one.'

'So you can be my house wife and I'll make the money.' Thomas laughed and poked Guy Man.

'Ha! Sure, I'll wear an apron and maid outfit.'

'Mmm, that reminds me. Could we- could I top sometime?'

'Oh, I think we could do that. Anything for you.'

They heard a knock from the bedroom door.

'You can open it!' Thomas shouted.

Devon opened the door slowly, waving to the two on the bed.

'What's up, Devon?'

'I broke up with Brianna. I didn't want to damper your day, just thought you guys should know.' He nodded solemnly.

'Ah man. Well that must feel a little lighter? Did you tell her everything?'

'I did, I told her about the other girls and she said she couldn't continue.'

Thomas and Guy Man got off of the bed and hugged Devon tightly.

'Hey, let's go to a club some night, get your mind off of Brianna.' Thomas patted him on the shoulder, exiting his bedroom to get food. He hadn't eaten in more than a day. Guy Man did the same, followed by a melancholy Devon.


	11. The Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for such a long time between the last chapter and this. Work has been crazy. A shoutout to RandomlyAccesedMemories and Roule-The-World!

'Good morning, Thomas.'

'Good morning, Guy Manuel.' Thomas sniffled into the phone.

'What's up, any plans for today?'

'I Was going to visit Brig and get my pac- hold on.' Through the phone's static Guy Man could hear retching and moans. 'But I have some sort of stomach bug. I didn't sleep well at all. I don't even think I weigh the same as I did yesterday.'

'Oh hun, do you want me to visit? We can watch crappy movies to make you feel better.' Guy Man placed his empty cafe mug in the sink. He took a moment to think if he should clean up more, lest Eric throw a tantrum later. He decided to rinse the mug out to appease him.

'Guy Manuel, you alone makes me happy, but non. I don't want you to get sick.' Thomas pulled away from the phone to vomit again.

'Come now, it'll pass. I'm tough. I'm going to pick up everyone's packets then I'm coming over to treat you to a man's night in. Movies, a bubble bath then a nap. Maybe something more if you're feeling it.' Guy Man picked up his house key and wallet, making sure he had enough money for the packets. Forty dollars was more than necessary.

Thomas could feel the smirk through the phone. 'Okay, fine. Can you buy some medication while you're out?

Guy Man locked his house door and headed for the registry office. It was sure to be packed. This close to next semester, only a month lest of winter break. Tons of students would be waiting in the queue.

'Of course I can. Anything for you.'

'I love you, Guy Man-.'

'Okay, no more words. To bed with you. It should be a few hours before I'm over. I'm stopping at the B's house first. Je t'aime Thomas.' With the click of the end button Guy Man frowned as he looked in the direction of the office. He really wanted t ohouse with Thomas next year and, he said to himself.  
'I'd like to house with him forever.'

'Who forever?'

Guy Man jumped. Loosing his balance caused him to slip on the ice and fall on his back.

'Sorry, Guy!' A friendly, furry white glove was held out. Guy Man looked up to find Brigette holding he hand out to help him up. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.' Guy took the offer and carefully pulled himself up. 'Merci.'

They started walking in the direction of the offic. At least Guy had some company, wanted at that, for the hour or so wait.

'Who forever, Guy?' Brigette asked again. She had a pashmina scarf wrapped around her hair, large sunglasses to protect her delicate eyes. She was a modern year Ms. Hepburn. 'I heard you say something earlier. I'm not sure if you realized you spoke aloud.' She smiled down at him. Why did everyone have to be taller than Guy Man. Brianna, being the exception was only five foot two and angstier than him by far. 'It's Thomas, isn't it?'

Guy Man smiled. 'Oui, I know it seems stupid to assume life will be peaches and cream and Thomas will always be in love with me. I just want- ugh, right now if I could I'd marry him. I'd make him cry when he'd see the ring. I'd cry seeing him on our wedding day. On our honeymoon we'd fly back home and get kids. Tons. I can handle all of that . I'd get a great job or- or I'd stay home and take care of the girls and our pets. God, Brigette I want out of the place Now.

Brigette sighed and stopped Guy Man with a tight hug. 'Guy Man, There is nothing silly or wrong about what you want or feel. You are really loving and a handsome man. You're much kinder than you think. Thomas would be a fool to leave you.' She gave him a kiss on his cheek, causing him to loosen up.

'Have you ever felt this way, Brig?'

'I only had one crush in my life, and that was on Leonardo from the Ninja Turtles. Other than that, non. I don't think I'm one for loving in that way. I Want to be a mom, but I don't think I want to be someone's girl- wife or not I'm going to have a child.'

'Brigette you, honestly now, you would make The perfect mother. Your children would be never cold with all of the sweaters and hats and everything you knit. That week Devon twisted his ankle, you were over constantly, making him food and massaging him and helping with his homework.

'Maybe I can have Your kids, Guy!' Brigette laughed. She took out her wallet and pulled her diamond cigarette box out. 'I'd have to stop smoking, though.' She smiled, putting one in her mouth and offered one to Guy Man. He took it and offered his lighter.

'Good incentive, though.'

___---___

The line was out the door, at least ten- fifteen feet.'

'Hey, Carlos?'

'Oh, hey Brigette.'

Guy Man cringed, his accent ruining Brigette's soft name with a Brooklyn style.

'How long have you been in line?'

'Bout thirty minutes. The packets keep getting low and the printer's only using fuchsia and blue now.'

'Are the stores open? The convenience store and local Rite-Aid? Thomas needs medication... stomach bug.'  
'Who's this Thomas?' Carlos nodded at Guy Man. Carlos had his head shaved on the side, many badly drawn tattoos on his neck, though he wore a fairly nice puffer jacket.

'He's my boyfriend, do they take cards?'

'Boyfriend? What's wrong with the beautiful lady next to you, turn you down too many times?' Carlos smirked at Brigette, placing his hand on her shoulder.

'Non, I just-'

'Say, you're smart Brigette, drop this boy and come get a real man.'

'Oi, Carlos, nonon. I'm not like that.' Brigette lifted Carlos' hand off of her, and wiped her jacket clean.  
She took a large breath of her cigarette in, blowing it toward Carlos. She and Guy Man softly chuckled. 'I'm not into that kind of attention, merci though.'

'You're gay, too? Is all of France a rainbow country?' Carlos muttered things about 'tight pants, and fags.' Whether he was talking about gay slurs or cigarettes, Brigette was not about that. 

'Excuse me, Carlos, but you need to reevaluate your sight.' A small group of students turned around to see what the commotion was about.

'Naw, fuck this. I'm not going to stand around listening to a princess and a brat who don't know how to respect a man in his own country.' With the unnecessary blow up, Carlos picked his bag off of the ground and headed toward the North Apartments. The line was immeasurably shorter, now only a few students and Brig and Guy stood outside the door.

'So am I the princess or brat?' Guy Man snubbed out the cigarette on the bottom of his short heeled boot and tossed the butt into the designated cigarette garbage.

'Princess, your hair is better than mine. I could be wrong but I might have seen a hair straightener in your bathroom.'

'That's for a quick ironing for my collars. Mon mere taught me that trick.' He laughed, holding the door open for Brigette to enter.

'Hmm, I'll have to try that.'

'Hello, how can we help you?'

'Six packets please.'

'No problem. Our toner just got refilled. It will be $7.50 please.'

Guy Man handed him a ten. 'Say do you know if the Rite-Aid is open?'

'I'm pretty sure they are.' The boy cashing them out shrugged. His smile seemed real but his eyes screamed 'I've been here for too long, help.' He went to fill out their order and came back quicker than expected. 'Have a good weekend guys.'  
Guy and Brigette exited the office after they received their money and headed toward the Rite-Aid.

'How's Brianna?'

'Ooh, not good. She locked herself up and only comes out like twice a day now. She bailed on our girl date on Monday. We were supposed to paint our nails and put on mud masks.' Brigette shrugged over, her lip pushed out.

'Is it safe to come over?'

'Oui, oui. Don't mention Devon if you see her.'

'I'm going to sound mean, but how did she not know what was going on?'

'She knew, but she wanted to pretend like it was all okay. Devon came over as you know, and I went to visit my friend, Margie. I didn't want to be there.'

'I don't blame you. Devon's bummed too. Hopefully those two can figure out something.'

___-----___

'Hey, Thomas. You awake?' Guy slowly opened the door, poking his head through. No sign of anyone. He took his wet boots off and placed them next to the other dozen wet boots and sneakers. Guy scanned the living room. There was piles of tissues and an empty bottle of Pepto on the table. The television was off, but sound was coming through. He checked the kitchen and found a note on the table.

'To Guy Manuel. Hi. :) Devon is staying at his friend's house until I'm better. He's got a really low immune system. I'm somewhere here, you're probably hungry. I made cookies earlier but I still can't eat any. Love – Thomas.'

Guy smiled, putting the note into the recycling bin and looked around for the cookies. They were on the counter, hidden underneath a plastic lid. He picked one up and ate it, though it seemed Thomas attempted to sample his goods. Guy opened the refrigerator to get milk out. Since coming to the states he found he loved drinking milk with his cookies. He set the now full cup and cookies on the table and set out to find Thomas. He succeeded when he rapped on the bathroom door, opened it and found Thomas asleep on the floor. Guy laughed and closed the door after entering the room. He kneeled down and rubbed Thomas's back.

'Hey hun, you feeling better?' It was hot in the bathroom, probably not good to be too hot while one's sick. 'Come on, let's get you some medication.'

Thomas rolled over and moaned. 'Am I still in the bathroom?' He sat up slowly, and let a small cry out. 'I can't walk, I can only crawl.'

'It's okay, darling. Come I'll help you.' Guy pulled Thomas up onto his knees, and carefully guided him to the couch. 'You know this is the only time I'm turned off by you on your knees.' He attempted to make Thomas, a smile was acceptable.

Guy picked Thomas up and laid him down on the couch, wrapping him up in a blanket. He went to the kitchen for the new bottle of Pepto and brought it back to Thomas. 'Here Thomas, you have to drink this. He forced Thomas to sit up and poured the correct amount into his suffering man's mouth. Guy sat down next to Thomas and let him rest against him.

'Merci, Guy Manuel... I'm sorry I'm such a bore.' Thomas whined out, his head and stomach feeling hot and tight. He hadn't felt this sick in years. He laid his head back down on Guy's shoulder.

'Non, Thomas. You're just sick. Let's watch some movies for now.'

A few movies later and being force fed cookies, Thomas was feeling a lot better. He could walk now and even felt good enough to accept a kiss here and there. Guy was at the sink, washing the cookie dish and mugs. Thomas came up behind, holding him and whispered in his ear.

'Guy Manuel? Could we take that bubble bath you spoke of earlier?' He nuzzled into Guy's neck. Thomas felt a wet hand running through his hair.

'Mmn, perhaps. Only if you take more medication.' He tussled his hair and let go, finishing the dishes.

Thomas sighed and took a swig of his meds. 'There, now I want some bubble love.'

___---___

'That was delightful, merci.' Thomas rolled over onto Guy, his hair still damp from the bath.

'I told you we were going to have a proper man's night in, didn't I?' Guy kissed his lover's head and held him tight. The day's events went through his head and suddenly he remembered. 'Fuck, I was going to hand in our packets. I didn't even get to fill mine in.'

'Are they closed?' Thomas asked, happy he was over the bug.

'Probably, it's what, six?' Guy sat up and wondered.

'What's wrong?'

'I'm just thinking, maybe I should go now. The sooner we hand in our packets, the sooner they'll be processed.' Guy looked at Thomas, who stuck his lip out. 'Oh don't be sad, I'll spend the night.' He got up to retrieve their packets and brought them back. 'Okay, let's do this. They're not too thick so we should finish quick.'

___---___

'Okay, I'll be right back. Did you need anything?'

'I need nothing, darling. Hurry back!'

Guy closed the door and watched the steps as he descended into the cold. He had in his packets inside his bag, hidden from a potentially bad wind. He didn't want to do this. Why couldn't they let you do this online? It would save money, trees, fucking patience, time. Guy huffed out, watching his breath travel away. As he turned forward again he saw a figure ahead of him. He couldn't tell who it was right away, but it seemed to be walking in the same direction. Guy picked his pace up and soon was close behind the other. Could it be?

'Eric, is that you?'

The person turned around and revealed himself as such. It was Eric, hunched over with no emotion. What little hair shown underneath his hood was stuck to his wet face, his glasses speckled with snow.

'Hello, Guy. What brings you out on this fine day?'

'Bonjour, Eric. I was just going to drop off the housing packets off at the registry office. You?'

Eric perked up, showing his teeth in what Guy assumed to be a smile. 'Me too, say I'll take yours and drop them off with mine.'

'You sure?' Guy took the packets out and handed them to Eric.

'Yeah, no problem. Are you spending the night at Thomas's again?' He put them away in his jacket.

'Oui, he had a shitty stomach bug today so I'm going to make sure he's okay for a while.'

'Okay, well I'll see you at some point.' Eric turned around again and walked off without any other words.

Guy didn't know if that really happened, though Eric Did tend to turn emotion like that. He decided to waste no time and headed back to Thomas immediately.

___---___

'Hi, I have some packets to drop off, but could I buy another one? I dropped mine in the snow back there and it was filthy.'

'Sure, here just take one. We have a few extras from throughout the day.'

'Thank you so much... and my name.. and signature.. and yes I want to continue to house here. Okay here you go! Thanks again.' Eric handed the packets to the cashier. He turned to leave but remembered one thing. 'Oh could you put these in your shredder? I have one at home but it's jammed.'

'No problem! Have a good night.'

'You, too.' Eric nodded and finally left. The snow was settled, no longer flying about. Eric pulled his hood down and shook his head. 'So nice to be housing with you again, Guillaume.'


End file.
